Pet Sematary - A New Ending
by ashleeeyyy13
Summary: something different happens when Rachel Creed comes home from the dead...


There was a slight scratching at the door. Louis grabbed a knife, his knuckles white, sweat slowly dripping down his face. He was frozen with fear, yet anxious to see what was waiting on the other side of the door. He gripped the doorknob, cool and slick against his hot, sweaty hand. Louis tried to open the door as slow as he could, but he couldn't fight it. The door swung open, nearly hitting him. He was prepared for the worst, but there was nothing there. He peered out into the darkness, yet he still couldn't find anything. He figured it was only his imagination. He wanted to see his wife, that was all. Louis was closing the door when he saw a dark figure slowly approaching the house from the woods. He stared at it for a few moments, trying to figure out what it was. Then he knew. He didn't know what to do. He panicked and slammed the door. He turned around and saw Gage. Then he saw Jud. Ellie. Church.

"No! Why are you here? You cant be here!" he points at Ellie "you are supposed to be at your grandparents house! You can't...why are you...you cant be" Louis turns his head and looks into Gage's cold, dead eyes that somehow still had the playful look Gage had moments before blood filled his shoes."you...you are not...you cant. I thought I...killed...Gage...NO! GAGE! COME BACK!" Louis lost all of the control he had. He backed into the corner of the room crying and screaming, still holding the knife. The anger gathered up inside of him. "GO AWAY!" He threw his arms back, thrusting the knife into the wall. Louis fell back into the corner and curled up, as small as he could go, trying to hide himself from the monsters staring into his hurting soul. The scratching came back. Boring its way into his head. _Scratch scratch scratch scratch _Louis was shaking. For the first time in his life, he was terrified he wouldn't make it to the end of this horror show. He figured he would have to face the monster that was once his wife hours before. Louis lifted his head, tears burning his eyes. Gage was gone, Ellie, Jud, even Church was nowhere in sight. Louis slowly stood up, stumbling a little . This time he didn't even hesitate. He grabbed the knife from the wall, grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open. Louis stopped for a second, not sure what to do. His heart was pumping harder and harder. Louis became light headed, dizzy. He could barely even stand. Louis Creed passed out in front of the open door, in front of Rachel Creed. She was hunched over, and smelled of a rotting corpse. Her hair was stringy and covered in dirt. This was not Rachel Creed, this was some horrible joke. Its clothes were ripped and filled with blood and dirt stains. Its eyes, bloodshot and nearly popping out of its skull. The whole sight looked like something that would come out of a horror film. The skin tight and clinging to the bones of, of this _thing_. "Louis! Louis honey! Sweetie wake up! Louis, baby! Wake up!" Louis opened his eyes, the bright light blinding him. He looked over and saw flashes of Rachel and the horrible creature that came back in her place. He screamed. The scream, once loud, faded into a fuzzy dream. Louis woke up and saw the monster hovering above him. The dirt falling from the mouth onto his face. The _thing _looked at Louis with crazed, cannibalistic eyes, excited for its next meal. Its tongue flicking about as if it were trying to lick its lips. Louis was about to throw up. The stench clogging up his nose. Even though he didn't want to do it, Louis knew what he had to do. His heart racing he grabbed the knife. He gripped the handle so tight his fingers went stiff. He plunged the knife into the monstrous creature, just as it came down onto his face. Louis opened his eyes and saw the bloodshot eyes inches away from his face. He stared into them for a moment and saw a flicker of pain. He threw the body off him, disgusted by the creature he let come into this world. Disgusted by the demon that now controlled his life and killed his family. Louis sat up. His vision was blurred but he could still see the body that once belonged to his wife. He stood up, but stumbles and fell back in the corner. He stared at the body and cried. He cried for hours and hours. He cried when the sun peaked over the trees, he cried until lunch, he cried all the way up until Rachel's father called. Even then he cried a little. Irwin was terribly upset when he found his daughter was dead. Louis told him Rachel died in a car accident. He needed to protect the truth to prevent anymore horrors from happening. Louis Creed is the only one who knows the truth. The truth about the pet sematary. The truth about the ancient Micmac burial grounds. He would be the only one to know from then on, and that wasn't going to change. He watched the house go up in flames. The red and orange flames licking the wood. Eating up all of the memories his family had made during the short time of living there. Louis looked into the flames and saw Gage sitting by his mother, watching their shadows walk back into the woods. He stared, watching them hold hands as they slowly walked away. At the beginning of the woods they turned and looked at Louis. Rachel Creed smiled and waved, Gage smiled and mouthed "bye bye, daddy" and right next to them was good old Church hissing and puffing up his fur. They turned back around and Louis watched as they walked to the Pet Sematary. He turned his attention back to the house and noticed Rachel Creed's body go up into flames, twitching a little. Louis stood, watching the flames, feeling the heat against his face, drying the tears he cried. The flames finally started to die down as Louis Creed began to walk down the road, leaving behind him the past. The past of horrible things, the past of death. 


End file.
